


Hug and Make up

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dohyon is not Seungyoun’s son, Fluff and Crack, Getting Back Together, M/M, Seungyoun is cute, Wooseok is a petty bitch, X1 are bunch of evil handsome men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Wooseok and Seungyoun broke up(?).





	Hug and Make up

Wooseok is confused.

He is not sure whether he is regretting breaking up with Seungyoun or regretting that he met him in the first place. 

But he is sure that there is a hollow feeling in his chest ever since he last saw the older yet he keeps brushing it off, doing everything he can to not bump into Seungyoun. He is actually really thankful they attend different buildings at uni.

Now, he is busying himself with his homeworks trying to ignore that nagging feeling inside him. He knows he misses Seungyoun, he’s not gonna deny that but he can’t be with him. Not anymore, not after that.

“Hyung, I swear to God if you don’t get your ass off your bed, you’re gonna catch these hands.” Yohan doesn’t look threatening with that sweater paws he is sporting and his bunny teeth. 

Wooseok just made a face and continued reading (read: staring) his book. He went out of it when a pillow hit him on the head and Yohan pulled him up and guiding him to wear his sneakers.

“Stop pretending to be studying and eat with me. You’ve been neglecting me, you broke up with Cho, not with me you hoe.”

“What did we talk about not mentioning him?”

“Drama queen, I’m telling you, you can’t avoid him. We literally belong in the same circle of friends.”

“Yes, because I introduced him to you guys. But I was your friend first!”

It was true. They were in high school when they started dating and he introduced him to the guys and they fell in love with Seungyoun so fast. They can’t blame him though, he’s just so charming.

“Shut your petty ass and put on your shoes. The guys are waiting already. Seungwoo will bite your ass off if you keep them waiting.”

He reluctantly put on his sneakers and started walking with Yohan. They are on their way to Seungwoo’s apartment because that’s their usual hangout place and because he has the biggest place out of them.

“Is Seungyoun gonna be there?”

“Duh.”

Wooseok let out a deep sigh and walked slower than ever. Yohan gave him a ‘what the fuck’ look and he just return it with a ‘what the fuck too’ look.

When they finally arrived at Seungwoo’s, his eyes immediately landed to the black mop of hair that belonged to a sharp eyed, bunny toothed face. He was wearing a yellow sweater that Wooseok got him for their anniversary last year.

Seungyoun was staring at him, his lips formed into a frown but Wooseok looked away immediately. He ain’t weak.

“Come here, Seokseok. Sit with your Seungwoo hyung, I miss you.” Seungwoo made grabby hands towards him, clearly he’s on a great mood because he doesn’t call him Seokseok when he is normal, na uh never.

Wooseok doesn’t know what to do because Seungwoo is sharing the couch with Seungyoun but Yohan pushed him, that little piece of shit, and Seungwoo grabbed him.

“Seokseok, I miss you but Seungyoun misses you more and he’s sad so don’t get back together with him because his loud ass deserves it.” Seungwoo said while he rested his head on Wooseok’s shoulders and intertwined their hands.

“Damn right, Seungwoo hyung!” Hangyul shouted from the kitchen where he was preparing their food and drinks.

“Yeah, Seungyoun hyung is ugly. Just date me, hyung.” Junho said then stuck his tongue out to Seungyoun.

“You’re literally a child, Junho. But hyung, don’t get back with Seungyoun hyung, I’m tired of you guys looking at each other with hearts in your eyes.” said Minhee who is on the other smaller couch with Eunsang.

Wooseok just shook his head with how his friends are acting. Yohan laughed while setting up the gaming console together with Hyeongjun. Wooseok felt Seungyoun moving on his side but he just moved closer to Seungwoo who he thinks is sleeping now.

Seungyoun straighten up and crossed his arms.

“I don’t deserve this slander. I’m the bestest thing that has happened in this group. Tell them, son.” 

“Seungyoun hyung for the nth time, please stop calling me your son.” Dohyon sighed but he sat next to Seungyoun and snuggled against him.

Now there isn’t any space between Wooseok and Seungyoun because 4 grown men is sitting on a medium sized sofa.

“But Wooseok hyung, why did you and Seungyoun broke up?” 

“Correction Dongpyo, he broke up with me. I didn’t want it hence we are still together. Right babe?”

“You wish Cho.”

“But hyung, really, why? I think the hyungs know but they won’t tell me. This is unfair!” Dongpyo says while crossing his arms.

“It’s because Wooseok hyung is a bitch.” Yohan said, nonchalant. Like he didn’t just called his hyung a bitch, he just kept his eyes on the screen while playing that Mario Kart game Wooseok hates.

“Don’t say bitch in front of my son, Yohan. He’s a child.” Seungyoun said, draping his arms over Wooseok naturally but Wooseok pushed it away and Seungyoun looked at him, pulling off the saddest face he can but Wooseok just rolled his eyes at him and joined Yohan and Hyeongjun on the floor.

So Dongpyo went and sat beside Seungyoun.

“Hyuuuung, tell me why did Wooseok hyung break up with you. Aren’t you just lovey dovey last week?” Dongpyo even snuggled next to Seungyoun just to show how curious he really is.

“Aww, is Dongpyo worried about his Seungyounie hyung?”

“Oh, no. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I can take a break from your disgusting moments.” Dongpyo even shuddered, proving his point but Seungyoun just find it cute.

“This is why your Seungwoo hyung’s son.”

“Just tell me hyung.”

“Okay, come here. But this is gonna be a secret okay? Don’t tell Wooseok I told you!!”

“Yes, I promise! Even if Minhee goes bald!”

The gang are now at the rooftop of Seungwoo’s apartment, drinking wine, for the hyungs, grape juice for the younger ones (so they feel like they’re adults too). They’re in a circle, just laughing and talking like the usual but it’s their favorite thing to do together.

“Okay, I’m getting bored. Let’s play a game!” Hangyul, suddenly said, making everyone focus on him.

“What do you have in mind hyung?” Junho perks up with interest.

“Truth or Dare but I’m not cliché so instead the truth you’re going to say is not about you but another person in this circle. And instead of Dare, it’s buying lunch for everyone if you fail to say a truth. I’m a genius, right?” Hangyul smiled but there’s something about it that the others felt he was planning something but Dongpyo intervened by agreeing about the game (not about Hangyul being genius).

Wooseok think it’s lame because they already know each other inside out but the others joined in as well because they have nothing better to do, so he did too and he thought ‘isn’t it fun to expose each other?’

The game started with Eunsang.

“Dohyon ate your last protein bar, Hangyul hyung.” Eunsang said while having a silly smile on his face. Dohyon got up from his seat looking like he can’t believe Eunsang betrayed him like that.

“Sorry hyung, you don’t feed me well so I had to.”

Hangyul just looked attacked and Seungyoun can’t help but laughed so much, he was almost falling to the point he’s hitting the one beside him which is Wooseok but Wooseok looked at him so he calmed himself down while showing a peace sign to Wooseok.

The game continued with exposing each other and a lot of them getting betrayed and shouting whenever they hear something shocking like Minhee not showering for 5 days and laughing when they hear something hilarious like Hyeongjun using Eunsang’s toothbrush for three days during the time they went camping because they have the same exact one. 

Now came Dongpyo’s turn and Hangyul was looking at him expectantly so Dongpyo gave him a thumbs up while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sooo, a little birdie told me someone broke up with him because that someone is, and I quote, petty as fuck. I am not gonna say that it’s Seungyoun hyung.”

Seungyoun’s eyes went wide like saucers bracing himself for Wooseok’s rage and boy was he up for something.

“Cho Seungyoun, you little shit. Dongpyo what did he tell you?” Wooseok’s voice got higher because the guys has been laughing so hard especially Hangyul who came up with this brilliant plan.

“Hyung, is it true that you broke up with Seungyounie hyung because you can’t beat him in Mario Kart?”

Yohan laughed while cradling his stomach because Wooseok’s suffering is his happiness. The younger ones who’s only hearing about this the first time perks up and like hungry hyenas they started to join in too.

“Hyung is that true? Hyung you’re a sore loser!”

“Wooseok hyung, you have so much anger in that tiny body of yours.”

And Wooseok is just humiliated, this is all Seungyoun’s fault. That dumbass.

“You were informed wrong. It’s not because I can’t beat him, it’s because he made me win and he did it so obviously. I’m not a sore loser!”

This just made everyone burst into laughter more and Wooseok wants to kick their asses. He can’t believe they are what he calls as friends.

“Wooseok-ah, just get back with me. I’ll heal your hurt pride. Hmm?”

Wooseok did not even notice that Seungyoun moved really close to him and he is now behind him, hugging him while resting his head in the crook of Wooseok’s neck. Wooseok turned around flicking the other’s forehead. It’s what he deserves.

“Sort your business out lovebirds. The kids and I will call it a night first.” Seungwoo said gathering the kids and getting up to go back downstairs.

“Yeah hyung, my ears are gonna fall off from Seungyoun hyung always saying ‘I miss Wooseokie’ every 10 seconds.” Dongpyo said, expression close to that of someone who is just done. 

So when everyone was out, Wooseok looked at Seungyoun ready to scream at him. He was about to tell him off but then he felt a pair of hands wrapping around him.

Seungyoun hugged him while resting his head in between Wooseok’s neck and shoulders.

“Babe, I miss you. I promise, I won’t be so great on playing games with you anymore.”

Wooseok felt Seungyoun nosing on his neck while hugging him tighter. It’s Seungyoun’s habit whenever he hugs Wooseok, says that he smells so good and hugging him feels like drinking hot chocolate on a cold morning. Wooseok doesn’t even know what that means.

“It’s not that, dumbass. Maybe it’s true that i’m petty as fuck.”

“No, no. I swear I only said that to Dongpyo to be funny. I don’t mean-“

Wooseok peeled Seungyoun off of him but not completely, he stopped when they’re face to face. Now, Wooseok had to tilt his head up a bit because of their height difference (which Seungyoun actually finds really cute because he can kiss Wooseok’s forehead just right).

“Shush, Seungyoun-ah. I miss you lots, it’s my fault I’m a drama queen.”

“I’m glad you know. That’s the first step, self-awareness.”

Seungyoun had a big smile on his face while saying it, he even patted Wooseok’s head like he is talking to a child. Wooseok didn’t have it in him to get mad because Seungyoun’s smile makes him go soft inside.

“Okay, I think I’m having second thoughts about thi-“

“No takebacks! It’s so cold to wake up without you in my arms. I cry every night while praying to all the gods out there to bring you back to me. I am nothing without you, Kim Wooseok.” Seungyoun even took the younger’s hand and put it on his chest to show that he’s sincere and that he really really really miss him (which is true, the crying? not so much, just for emphasis).

“I’m gonna kick your ass, it’s just been two days.”

“Two days of darkness and loneliness.”

“And you say I’m the drama queen.”

“You being a drama queen might be rubbing off on me.”

“Ah really? Maybe we should take more time away from each other.”

“I’m just kidding. I love you Wooseokie, you perfect human being. I can’t wait to kick your ass in Mario Kart. But mostly, I miss hugging you, my tiny baby.”

Wooseok just shook his head while Seungyoun is laughing and wrapping himself around Wooseok.

Maybe Wooseok can’t wait to have his ass kick on Mario Kart just to see Seungyoun’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this even if this was just another meh work. i made a twitter account: @from1996z let’s scream about seungseok or whatever.
> 
> comments are highly appreciated. yes im a slut for compliments. if you have requests, just comment them too. thank you <3


End file.
